


We were the stars, we are the stars

by outeredges



Series: snowbaz ficlet dump [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Just them being soft, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outeredges/pseuds/outeredges
Summary: Simon likes BazBaz loves SimonThey share magic and there's stars.Confessions are made.Post Ch. The one where they share magic and cast "twinkle twinkle little star" idk the number





	We were the stars, we are the stars

 

**BAZ**

 

Snow’s magic is overwhelming. It’s like electricity coursing through my veins. I'm still shaking off the effects of being struck by lightning twice in one day.

 

I'm laying in bed, it's after we had cast **_Twinkle twinkle little star_ ** and we were the stars. He said we were the stars. My heart's still pounding, beating loud and fast. The proximity to Snow, and touching. It was intimate, and I almost lost it. The precious control I've managed to maintain the past three years since I realized I loved him. I almost broke down and kissed him right there. He should've seen the way he looked; Crowley, it was obscene.

 

“Baz,” he said quietly, “Are you awake?”

 

“No,”

 

“Okay,” he responded, his voice faint.

 

“Are you thick?” I asked with a sneer, “Of course I'm awake.”

 

“Okay.”

 

I rolled to face him. He was sitting up in his bed; and the moonlight fell across his face and cast a deep shadow. His blonde curls looks like liquid silver in the pale moonlight. His blue eyes sparkled bright. His lips are parted and I can see his tongue running down the back of his teeth as he was thinking.

 

“What do you need, Snow?” I sigh.

 

“Nothing.” He said, absentmindedly fiddled with the end of his sheets.

 

“Snow, I can tell something is bother you,” I said, sitting up as well.

 

**SIMON**

 

Baz looks so gorgeous. If Baz were a painting he'd be all bold lines and thick brush strokes. Vibrant and stark contrast between colors. His eyes seemed not grey but a striking silver, glimmering in the full moon. He seems tired and fully awake all at once.

 

“Snow, I can tell something is bothering you,” he said. I ignore him and look out the window.

 

Something is bothering me. I want to kiss him. I've wanted to kiss him for a while. Wordlessly, I move and sit on the foot of his bed. He raises an eyebrow at me and I ignore it.

 

“Snow? Are you okay?”

 

I look at him.

  


**BAZ**

 

He seems sad…. No not said. Heartbroken. I recognize it as I've seen it in my own face every day for the past three years.

  


**SIMON**

 

I face Baz and sit across from him as I had not half an hour ago. I want to kiss him. I want to brush the strand of hair that had fallen over his face back and kiss him. I want to tell him that I liked him. We weren't enemies, at least, I didn't want to be.

 

He looked so gorgeous.

  


**BAZ**

 

Crowley, He looks so gorgeous.

 

I want to kiss him. His lips are parted slightly and I can't help but glance down at them.

 

“Baz, why do you never call me by my name?” he asked suddenly. He was looking straight into my eyes, and it hurt. It hurt knowing I could love him as much as I want and it wouldn't change anything. He is Simon Snow and I am Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and I am going to die at the hands of Simon Snow. The love of my life, however morbidly short it is.

 

I purse my lips. “Snow is your name.” I say quietly. Very quietly.

 

“My first name,” he says, a little louder and a little stronger than he was before.

 

“I don't call you by your first name because…” I trail off. _Because it hurts to much. Because it reminds me of the only way this story can end. Because it's an endless reminder of someone I wish so much to forget but wish to never forget._

 

I look down. Where are the stars when you need them? I laugh bitterly, feeling tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

 

“What was that spell that you used?” Snow said, almost to himself.

 

I try to talk, but I don't trust myself to without crying.

“ **_Twinkle twinkle little star_ ** ,” he murmured, his voice dripping in magic. I feel his energy crackling through the air and I look up at the galaxies around us. The endless vacuum of beauty that was surrounding us.

 

I tried to blink back the tears.

  


**SIMON**

 

Baz was crying. Softly, but he was. He looked up at the stars. It was as if our bed was an entity drifting through space, nothing for miles but us and the stars. We were the stars.

 

I don't know what I was doing. Maybe it was the sharing magic with Baz, maybe it was knowing full well that I wanted to kiss him. I liked him. Merlin, I liked him a lot.

  


**BAZ**

 

I feel Snow’s hand on my cheek. He tilts my head down to face him. I stare at his eyes.

 

“Baz, why are you crying?” he asks, his voice is so quiet.

 

I don't respond and he brushes his thumb across my cheek and swipes away a stray tear. I can't help but smile lightly.

 

**SIMON**

 

He looks so small right now. I feel small. I don't know what I'm doing. Why I'm here. I don't know why he's letting me do this. Why he's letting me touch him like this, so intimately.

 

I scooch closer and I'm now a mere foot away from him. I pull him his hands into mine. His hands are calloused, rough against my own. I'm not looking at him anymore. I'm looking at our hands. His skin is so pale, even compared to my own.

  


**BAZ**

 

He’s holding me now, his hands are soft. I'm surprised. I thought he would've had calloused from fighting with a sword for so many years.

 

I look at him but he's not looking at me. There's so many words, but not enough. Not enough to describe the feeling I get when I see him. His hair has gotten even unrulier in the recent days. He looks up at me. He seems surprised. I don't know why. His face then contorts into a thousand different emotions.

 

He lunges forward, and kisses me.

 

I'm kissing Simon Snow.

 

 _Simon Snow kissed me._  

 

I've lived a charmed life.

  


**SIMON**

 

I'm kissing Baz.

 

_I kissing Baz and he's letting me._

 

I've lived a charmed life. 

  


**BAZ**

 

His lips are chapped and not particularly soft. But I don't care. I love it. He has his hands on my face and I've wound mine into his hair. It's so soft.

 

I move my lips against his and his tongue presses against mine. I feel his magic coursing through my veins, and I swear I'm drunk on it. Drunk on him. The stars are still working around us. We were the stars. We are the stars.

 

He pushed me back and I got the wall. I ignore it. I don't ignore the feeling of Snow’s weight as he straddles me.

 

He moves his kisses down my neck and I let out a breathy, “Simon.”

 

I can feel him smirk against my skin and he nibbles on my earlobe. “I've wanted to do this for a long while.”

 

“I have too,” I gasp. I run my hands down his back and he moves his lips back up to mine.

  


**SIMON**

 

I reluctantly pull away. I'm still sitting in his lap when I look at him, smiling. He's smiling too and it's gorgeous. He's smiling wide and even though I can see his fangs I don't care. His smile is wide and bright and all I know is that I want to see him smile again.

 

“Baz I've got something to tell you,” I said, “I like you.”

 

“I hope so Snow. You shouldn't go around snogging people you hate.”

 

“I _like_ like you,” I repeated and he laughed.

 

“Crowley, what are we? Eight years old?”

 

I laugh softly as well and he pulls me close to him. He scooched down the bed as well so he was laying on his back, my head resting on his chest.

 

“Snow, I've got something to tell you as well,” he said.

 

“You called me Simon earlier,” I murmur. I'm playing with his fingers.

 

“Did not,” he denied.

 

“Yeah, you did,” I say softly and shut my eyes. The world becomes soft and fuzzy around the edges and I feel myself drifting into sleep.

 

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?” I ask real quiet.

 

“Nothing.”

  


**BAZ**

 

He’s drifting into a peaceful sleep. His breathing slows and becomes steady.

 

“I love you,” I whisper ever so quietly, “You're Simon Snow and I love you tonight and forever.”

  


**SIMON**

 

I'm Simon Snow, and he loves me tonight and forever and I love him.

 

We are the stars.


End file.
